tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Sam
Granpuff |last_appearance = New Little Engine |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |uk/us_voice_actor = Steven Kynman |name = * Peter Sam * Stuart |nicknames = Peter Sam the Friendly Engine |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Skarloey Railway ** Skarloey ** Rheneas ** Sir Handel ** Rusty ** Duncan ** Ivo Hugh ** Duke ** Freddie ** Mighty Mac ** Proteus ** Ada, Jane and Mabel ** Cora ** Refreshment Lady * North Western Railway ** Thomas ** Henry ** Norman * Blue Mountain Quarry ** Paxton ** Luke ** Merrick |basis = TR No.4 ''Edward Thomas |gauge = |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Saddle tank engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-2ST |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 30 mph |designer(s) = Kerr, Stuart & Co. |builder(s) = California Works |year_built = 1920 |arrived_on_sodor = 1920 |number = * MSR 4 * SR 4 |railway = * Mid Sodor Railway * Skarloey Railway |company = * Sodor Aluminium Company |owner(s) = * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager * The Owner * Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Percival }} Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr Peter Sam - originally known as Stuart, after his builder, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Stuart was built by Kerr Stuart & Co at their California Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England in 1920 to their standard industrial pattern. He was delivered by rail to Cronk and hauled from there to the Mid Sodor Railway's station at Peel Godred by traction engine. Following a pattern of the MSR naming its engines after their builders, he was named "Stuart". While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until he was told about what happened to Stanley. One time, he teased Duke because of his age and had to take him and his train to Arlesdale after the tender engine failed. Stuart received his comeuppance during the journey when Duke gave a tremendous effort in helping to pull the train. Stuart was embarrassed by the whole ordeal especially when a boy asked why two engines were working together, to which his father replied that Stuart needed assistance, and so Duke came to help When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. Following the project's completion in 1951, they were oiled, greased and sheeted under tarpaulins ready for disposal and stood for a year in the Company's yard. In 1952, they were purchased for the knockdown price of £50 (£25 each) by Sir Handel Lloyd Brown for service on the Skarloey Railway, overhauled and repainted in SR livery at Crovan's Gate Works and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. Since arriving, Peter Sam has had many adventures. When he was new to the railway, he had a mishap with Henry after he jokingly threatened to leave without his passengers if he was late. He left so quickly that he left the Refreshment Lady behind, who explained that Henry was only joking and that he has to wait, as he was a guaranteed connection. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline in 1958 with the Slate Trucks. In 1961, the funnel was knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better and has improved his performance. When Skarloey and Rheneas' centenary was to feature a duke to open a new part of the line of the railway, Duck told Peter Sam that all Dukes were scrapped, causing Peter Sam to fear that the centenary would be ruined. It was not until the real duke came to open the new loop line that proved him wrong, although Peter Sam was left disappointed as it was not the Duke he and Sir Handel knew. Their Duke was later discovered and brought to their railway. In 1982, Peter Sam, not wanting to miss James' train, damaged his valve gear after he recklessly ploughed through some branches, which got caught in it. Although the passengers and the guard managed to cut him out, his front was left sore for several days. For most of the 1990s, Peter Sam visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. During his visit, he took on bad water and when he got to the station, it sprayed sludge out of his funnel. Unfortunately for him, he had to stay in a siding while Talyllyn took his train, as the visitors wanted to see him. He soon learned that the water used on the Talyllyn Railway had a special powder that was used to enhance its flavour and too much of it was used. Peter Sam was soon cleaned and when he got back home in 1996, he told his story to two young volunteers named Kathy and Lizzie, who found the story very funny. ''Thomas & Friends'' Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. He often works closely with his friend Rusty. Once, after Rusty helped him to a water tower, Peter Sam's trucks decided to break away. They did and rolled down the track, derailing on the Old Iron Bridge and plunging into the ravine below. Because Peter Sam and his crew did not secure the trucks properly, the Fat Controller made Peter Sam work in the yards until he could be trusted again. He is next seen at the Skarloey Coal Yard, and after that, he is seen moving trucks about in the slate yard when the railway was shut down. Through the valiant effort of Rusty, Elizabeth, Skarloey, and Rheneas, the railway was reopened, and Peter Sam was out and about again, but he was promptly relegated to not working again when a low-hanging tree branch knocked his whistle right off. Duncan told him that an engine's not an engine without a whistle, but Peter Sam did not let Duncan get to him. When Duncan came back to the depot, having lost his own whistle, he found Peter Sam with a shiny new one. Peter Sam felt sorry for "Duncan the musical engine", and compliments him for managing to deliver his goods without a whistle, but he cannot help but echo the "An engine's not an engine without a whistle" line. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop, in an old restored coach. Peter Sam once had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down his light. Peter Sam was once put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel and Duncan afterwards. He is currently working on the Skarloey Railway in the Blue Mountain Quarry with the other narrow gauge engines. Personality Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is extremely enthusiastic, eager and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning and good mannered. He can also be somewhat prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is kind and hard-working to a fault, and seldom grumbles about late hours and/or extra work. He accepts whatever job he gets and is always nice to the coaches and trucks, unlike Sir Handel. Despite being friendly with everyone, he can be quite vengeful sometimes - when the bigger engines, such as Henry or Duck, tease him or cause him to misunderstand something, he can get very angry and wish to get payback on them. Technical Details Basis Peter Sam is based on the Talyllyn Railway's Edward Thomas, a Kerr Stuart Tattoo Class 0-4-2ST that originally worked on the Corris Railway. Interestingly, Edward Thomas only donned the Giesl ejector funnel for a limited time, while Peter Sam has used it his since its introduction. Four other Tattoo locomotives are also preserved, including a replica on the Corris Railway. File:EdwardThomas.jpg|Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas File:EdwardThomaswithGieslInjector.jpg|Edward Thomas with a Giesl ejector Livery In the Railway Series, Peter Sam was painted dark green until coming to work on the Skarloey Railway, where he was painted in SR standard red with blue and yellow lining, with his name painted on the sides of his saddle tank in yellow. In the television series, Peter Sam has always been painted dark green with red lining and brass fittings (the same colours from when he was formerly Stuart on the Mid Sodor Railway). He has red and gold name and number plates on the sides of his saddle tank and coal bunkers respectively. In The Thomas Way DVD, the Mr. Perkins segment features a re-illustrated version of Trucks!. In this, Peter Sam is painted dark green, like in the television series. Appearances Railway Series= , Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Old Faithful * 'The Little Old Engine' - Trucks, Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll and Little Old Twins * 'Gallant Old Engine' - Special Funnel, Steam Roller, Passengers and Polish and Gallant Old Engine * 'Very Old Engines' - Crosspatch and Duck and Dukes * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - Granpuff, Bulldog, You Can't Win! and Sleeping Beauty * 'Great Little Engines' - Patience is a Virtue, Peter Sam and the Prickly Problem and Sir Handel Comes Home * 'New Little Engine' - Sir Handel's Plan , Dirty Water and I Name this Engine... Companion Volumes * '''1972' - The Railway Series: Surprise Packet * 1976 - Famous Engines and Railway Map of the Island of Sodor * 1987 - The Island of Sodor: Its People, History and Railways * 1995 - The Thomas the Tank Engine Man * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines * 2007 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The New Collection }} |-| Television Series= , You Can't Win, Four Little Engines , A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady, Trucks, Home at Last, Rock 'n' Roll , Special Funnel, Steam Roller, Passengers and Polish and Gallant Old Engine * 'Series 5' - Make Someone Happy , Duncan Gets Spooked and Snow * 'Series 6' - Rusty Saves the Day and Faulty Whistles * 'Series 7' - The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop, Toby's Windmill , Rheneas and the Roller Coaster , The Runaway Elephant , Bulgy Rides Again , The Grand Opening and Trusty Rusty * 'Series 9' - Mighty Mac , Tuneful Toots, The Magic Lamp and Rheneas and the Dinosaur * 'Series 10' - A Smooth Ride, Duncan Drops a Clanger , Thomas' Tricky Tree , Which Way Now? and Missing Trucks * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Big Bang , Skarloey Storms Through, Cool Truckings , Wash Behind Your Buffers , Duncan Does it All , Sir Handel in Charge and Ding-a-Ling * 'Series 12' - Mountain Marvel, The Party Surprise, Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon and The Man in the Hills * 'Series 15' - Kevin the Steamie * 'Series 16' - Don't Bother Victor! and The Christmas Tree Express * 'Series 17' - Luke's New Friend and The Switch * 'Series 18' - Disappearing Diesels , Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger, Long Lost Friend and Samson at Your Service * 'Series 20' - Henry Gets the Express , Bradford the Brake Van and Saving Time * 'Series 21' - Runaway Engine * 'Series 22' - Counting on Nia * 'Series 23' - Diesel Do Right Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor Music Videos * Series 4 - Thomas' Anthem Grand Finale, Let's Have a Race, Gone Fishing and The Island Song * Series 5 - Accidents Will Happen, It's Great to be an Engine, The Snow Song and Come for the Ride * Series 6 - James the Really Splendid Engine, Little Engines and Winter Wonderland * Series 7 - The Red Balloon and The Whistle Song * Series 9 - Buffer Up and Share * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - One Friendly Family * Series 10 - H is for Harold, Navigation, There's Always Something New, Responsibility, Strength and Jingle Bells * Series 11 - The Narrow Gauge Engines * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone, Where, oh Where is Thomas? and Thomas, You're the Leader * Blue Mountain Mystery - Working Together and Blue Mountain Mystery * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Series 18 - The Best Friends Express * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - A World Around You and The Whistle Song * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Series 21 - Set Friendship in Motion and Little Engines }} |-| Other Media= * 1999 - Peter Sam * 2000 - Creepy Cutting! and A Special Story About Peter Sam * 2001 - Too Much Rock, A Special Story About Skarloey , Duncan Gets Upset, The Hairy Black Run and Airborne Engine * 2002 - Big Ideas! and Climb Time! * 2003 - Seeing Smoke and Air Share! * 2004 - The Grand Opening * 2005 - Ice Carving , Grand Old Duke and Mine Mystery * 2006 - Camera Clue, Splendid Sight and Station Sounds * 2007 - Uphill and Down and Cliff Ride * 2008 - Fearless Freddie * 2009 - Thomas and the Big Bang * 2010 - Harold Afloat, Big Ideas and The Birthday Ride * 2011 - Reindeer Rescue * 2013 - Don't Bother Victor! * 2015 - Dusty Rusty Peter Sam also appeared in the magazine stories, Hello, Skarloey!, Ride and Slide, Smoke Signals, The Cliff Railway, The Mountain Railway and The Tiny Engine. Annual Stories * 1985 - Whistle Trouble * 1997 - Pipe Dreams * 2001 - The Good Old Days }} Audio Files Whistles Trivia * His original Wooden Railway toy along with Thomas' both made a cameo appearance in an episode of Australia's Funniest Home Videos. * In most magazine stories, some books based on the television series and some forms of merchandising, Peter Sam gains his old funnel. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take Along * Take-n-Play * My First Thomas * My Thomas Story Library * Nakayoshi * Wind-up * Pocket Fantasy * TrackMaster * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Mini Die Cast Collection * Departing Now * Trading Cards * Brio * Mega Bloks * Departing Now * Waku Waku * Bachmann References de:Peter Sam es:Peter Sam he:פיטר סם hu:Peter Sam ja:ピーター・サム pl:Piotruś Sam ru:Питер Сэм zh:彼得山姆 Category:Skarloey Railway Stuart Category:Steam locomotives Category:0-4-2 Category:Tank engines Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Male characters Category:Narrow gauge Category:Blue Mountain Quarry